Want You To Know
by SouthParkScenarios
Summary: Bart obsessively watches the news coverage of The Reach visiting Earth, worried about the future he came back to prevent. Jaime worries more about Bart, striving to comfort the young speedster. Bluepulse Innocent Slash. Some Spanish. Rated for PTSD and Trauma


A quick piece I wrote on Tumblr, takes place after "Before The Dawn" which cemented Bluepulse as my YJ Otp

* * *

Jaime kind of hated G. Gordon Godfrey. His mother had always told him not to hate anyone but watching Bart stare, silently glued to the invasion news, at that pompous ass exposing the virtues of the creatures who'd go on to enslave the human race, made Jaime's blood boil. The scarab had commented once too often, complimenting him on his blood lust.

_"The Impulse has been silent for too long,"_ the familiar voice spoke inside of his head. _"This deviation disturbs me, Jaime Reyes."_

"Yeah, me too," he murmured. He picked up a bag of chicken wheezies from the counter and joined Bart on the couch.

"Switch it off, ese," he said. "You'll make yourself crazy."

Bart didn't say anything, didn't even look up. Anxious, Jaime placed a hand on the younger guy's shoulder. Bart flinched, flailing awkwardly at the unexpected contact. Jaime might have laughed if it didn't worry him so much.

"You okay?" Jaime asked. Bart softened instantly, leaning up against Jaime.

"I'm okay."

_"The Impulse lies."_ The scarab said immediately. Jaime ignored him. Bart was still talking.

"Sorry, just slipped into speed mode for a little bit there."

_"Another falsehood. He is hiding something from you;"_ the scarab said, _"fear."_

Jaime picked up the remote and switched off the TV. "You look exhausted, ese. When was the last time you slept?"

Bart fidgeted nervously, almost like he was about to run. Jaime stared at him, worried, "Seriously, Bart, you can talk to me," he said.

Bart hesitated, running his hands through his auburn hair. "I don't want to freak you out," he said.

Jaime smiled weakly. "I doubt anything you say can top 'Blue Beetle becomes the biggest bad in history' on the freak out-o-meter."

"Heh," Bart smiled at least. Jaime circled his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders. Bart leaned back against him, turning slightly in his arms so they were facing each other. He sighed softly, resting his hands on Jaime's chest.

Bart was the most tactile person he'd ever met, constantly wanting to be hugged and caressed. Jaime suspected it came from growing up in the future where every touch and smile, every spare moment of freedom had to be stolen from under the gaze of an all seeing enemy but he didn't have the courage to ask. Jaime wasn't even sure he wanted to know. He pulled his boy in closer, gently massaging the back of his head. "What is it? It's not just The Reach, is it?"

"It's them." Bart said, unable to meet his eyes. "They're plenty to worry about believe me. I thought if I came back and saved Flash I'd have changed things but-"

"You have changed things." Jaime said. _You changed everything, _he thought.

"I don't how it happens," Bart said, ignoring Jaime. "Not exactly anyway. The Reach destroyed nearly every record of their invasion, of the world before they came. They didn't want us to have any hope from the past, any idea that we were ever okay without them. I don't know exactly when or how they take over besides what my mom told me. I don't know how to stop it, I don't know if I can."

"We'll stop them." Jaime said. The scarab clicked irritable in his mind but didn't say anything. Jaime was fine with the silence. Since Bart told him about the future, Jaime hadn't known whether or not he could trust the scarab. It claimed it could only access memories prior to bonding with Jaime. Whether it could be counted as an ally was up for debate but since removing it would mean his death Jaime decided not to antagonize the thing. Still, whatever the scarab said about his heart rate, Jaime did believe they'd somehow stop The Reach. The alternative was unthinkable.

Bart settled in against his chest. They lay together for a long time until Jaime thought Bart had fallen asleep. When he finally spoke it was such a low whisper that Jaime wondered if Bart was speaking to him or to himself. "I don't want to lose you."

Jaime leaned back, cupping Bart's chin and forcing him too look him in the eyes. Jaime kissed him slow, gently pressing his lips against Bart's. The speedster's mouth opened at the touch, warm and welcoming, but Jaime limited himself to skimming the roof of Bart's mouth. Whatever he'd done in the future, which Jaime suspected from from the way Bart's hands immediately dropped to his waist line pushing urgently passed his jeans whenever they made out went a lot further than kissing, Bart was still only thirteen.

_Too young,_ Jaime thought, _too young to be worried about the fate of the world or alien invasions._ They broke apart and Bart buried his face into Jaime's neck, hiding from the world. Jaime hugged him tightly, running his fingers through soft brown hair. "I'm not gonna go anywhere." He promised. Bart sighed against him. "Go to sleep, ese."

"Stay?" Bart asked, his voice muffled against Jaime's skin.

"Course." Jaime murmured.

"Love you." Jaime caught his breath at the words, barely breathed into his throat. Bart didn't look up, didn't even notice Jaime's reaction. He didn't care, Jaime realized. Beyond simply allowing Bart to be next to him, Jaime didn't have to do or say anything reciprocal. Bart just wanted him to know. If the reach declared war tomorrow, Bart wanted Jaime to know.

"Tambien ese." he whispered. "Te amo."

* * *

Reviews would be beautiful


End file.
